Kagome's Mission
by Hiei's Ice Maiden
Summary: Kagome goes to Europe! And you know those British guards. They never move. They just...stand there. However, Kagome has plans for one of them. A hot silver haired, amber eyed man named Inuyasha. [InuyashaxKagome: ONESHOT AU]


_**Kagome's Mission **_

_**By: Hiei's Ice Maiden**_

"How about that one?"

"No…he doesn't seem my type."

"How about that one?"

"Nah. Oh, how about that one?" Kagome smiled widely. Her and her best friend Sango were in Europe for a business trip and decided to have a little fun with it. Kagome's suggestion, and Sango's enjoyment.

Kagome removed some raven locks from her delicate face. Her sapphire eyes stared at the handsome guard. He had long silver hair and stared out at nothing with beautiful, breath-taking amber eyes.

Kagome had come up with the plan to make one of those British guards move. Finding which one had been a problem. She would do whatever it took to make him move the slightest inch. A smile, a twitch, a growl, _something_. She just couldn't stand how they seemed to always stand there…oh so perfectly. Didn't they have a life?

"Good choice. So when are you gonna make your move?"

Kagome smirked slyly. "Tomorrow. Once I've found out all I can about our fairly hot guard." With that said, the two girls walked off together laughing.

**OoO**

The next morning Sango found Kagome on her laptop looking to be in deep thought. "What are you doing?" She asked sitting next to her friend.

"Finishing a report for work. I need you to turn it in for me. I'm not going to work today. If I want my plan to work, I've got to start early." She laughed evilly and almost choked at her own foolishness.

"Alright then. Fax it to my office and I'll get it where it needs to go by ten." With that said, Sango got up and went to get ready for work. Kagome finished typing and faxed the paper to Sango's computer in their building.

Now, on to phase one. Kagome got up from the couch, placed her laptop on the table, and walked into her bedroom. What was she going to wear?

She opened her closet and looked through everything. "Hmm…nope…nope…definitely no." She smiled once she found what she was looking for. A beautiful spring dress that was blue and complimented her eyes. She'd only worn it once since she bought it, never really finding an occasion.

Now was definitely the occasion.

Grabbing the dress she slipped into it perfectly. It gave off her dashing curves and highlighted the softness of her hair. She grabbed some silver heels, not too high, and placed them on her feet. Putting on some silver hoops and a cross necklace, she looked at her reflection in the mirror. This task was going to be so embarrassing, yet oh so satisfying once she proved her theory.

Grabbing her keys she walked out the door and went to the place her new friend Inuyasha was currently occupying.

**OoO**

She sat in her car in silence. Her first move was to talk to him. He probably wouldn't move on that, so she had a plan B, as well as a C…and a D.

Opening her car door, she walked slowly down the sidewalk until she reached him. Inuyasha, she had found out his name from the man in the house he was guarding. He was more than willing to give out all the needed information that she wanted. What was his name again? Miroku? She shook her head. Whatever, it didn't matter.

Once she reached her destination she stopped. She smiled slightly and turned to the man who kept his eyes staring ahead as if she didn't even exist.

"Hello, my name is Kagome and I just so happen to be having some trouble finding out where I need to go, do you mind pointing me in the direction of the Mint Plaza?"

Nothing. Not a nod. Not a pointed finger. Not so much as a blink. Nothing!

"Ok, so I don't need directions. So what's your name?"

Nothing.

"Do you live near here?"

Nothing.

People were starting to stare at her futile attempts to make this man give any sign of emotion. The only thing that moved on him was his silver hair and that was because of the light breeze!

She sighed and looked at the place he seemed to be guarding. A huge mansion. The man living in it must be rich or something. She groaned. But why have boring British guards outside of his house?

"Do you even know how to speak?" She persisted. She still got nothing.

She made a face hoping to get a slight laugh out of him. Well, that didn't work either. She groaned again. "Alright! So I know your name too." Still, he did not move. Maybe he didn't believe her.

"Inuyasha? Doesn't that mean dog demon? So…are you a dog? Is that why you can't talk?"

She was starting to give _herself_ a headache.

She kept on for about another hour and a half before finally giving up for the day. She'd put her real plan into action tomorrow…or maybe she would have to postpone that too.

She shrugged and looked at Inuyasha one last time. "Fine, don't come crying to me when all your muscles tense up from not moving you huge loaf of bread! I _will _be back!" With those final words, Kagome turned on heel and left.

Once she was out of eye range, and ear shot, Inuyasha's eyes turned and watched her retreating form. He couldn't hold it any longer and turned around and busted out laughing. He covered his mouth after realizing the other guards had turned to stare at him.

Yet he still laughed.

That girl was intriguing and damn determined as hell! He was glad she left when she did or she might have gotten what she wanted. He didn't even look at her beautiful face or she would have seen him move.

Well, she said she would be back. He was looking forward to it.

**OoO**

So that's how it went for the next week. Kagome went to see Inuyasha, ask him questions, get no answer, ask some more questions, and still get no movement from him what so ever. The man was impossible!

The people passing by now not only stared, but laughed now too after seeing her day to day at the same time every evening trying to get the guard to move.

She had told Sango about the whole ordeal and she only laughed. It was a one sided conversation and she didn't like it one bit. She was getting frustrated with this man. She was already attracted to him, so what she was going to _try_ to do wasn't harmful at all was it?

Nope!

With that thought in mind, Kagome walked down the all too familiar sidewalk to Inuyasha. Once she reached him, she turned to him and smiled. He never once looked at her. She decided to change that.

She walked up until she was completely in front of him and lifted herself onto her toes. She was now eye level with him and he was staring directly in her eyes. Yet he still did not move.

An emotion flashed through his eyes almost resembling surprise, but as soon as it was there, it was gone.

"You know Mr. Inuyasha, your really aggravating me. Why won't you move! I've been here everyday for eight days and I've gotten absolutely nothing out of you. So now…" She placed her hands on his chest lightly. "I've decided to try a new approach. Let's see how long you can hold out on this one."

She let her hands slowly roam over his chest. He was well built. How did he manage to stay so fit?

He still didn't move. She worked her hands up now setting her feet back flat on the ground. Her left hand entwined itself with his hair and her right softly touched his cheek. "Will you please move? For me?" He swallowed hard.

After standing there for another five minutes, she couldn't take it anymore. "Alright fine. I'm going to try one more time tomorrow Inuyasha. That's the last day I'm coming. My theory is going to fail!" She gave a frustrated sigh as she walked away.

Inuyasha let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. She was so damn hot! It was getting hard to resist her. It was hard to turn down her soft plea to get him to make a move, to do something. She had been coming everyday for a week and he had yet to grow tired of her antics. She was amusing to no end and brought a new thrill into his life.

It was decided. He never did like being a guard anyway.

**OoO**

Here she was on her last day of visiting Inuyasha the guard and trying to get him to move. She knew she was going to be unsuccessful, but she had a small spark of hope left in her.

Sighing she walked once again down the sidewalk to Inuyasha. There he stood. In the same place as yesterday. And the day before that. And the day before that. He wasn't very interesting.

This time she chose to stand in front of him. That was it. Stand in front of him and stare. What else could she do? She'd pretty much tried everything else.

What was she doing? It was her last day with him and all she was doing was standing there staring. He had planned on moving, but it looked like he was going to be doing it a lot earlier.

"Well if your not going to-" The rest of her sentence was cut off as she was wrapped tightly in his embraced and his lips crashing with hers. Her eyes widened in shock. He moved! And he was kissing her!

Her hands which she realized were in the air from shock, came down and wrapped themselves around his neck. She leaned into him and returned the kiss. Ok, she took it back. He was interesting.

He pulled her closer to his body soaking in the heat her luscious curves gave off. She moaned when his tongue darted into her open mouth. He moved his left hand up to wrap itself in her hair pushing her mouth closer to his. He couldn't get enough of her.

They parted for air, but that didn't last long for Kagome grabbed him and kissed him again. He pulled her flush against him. From breast to lower areas. He wanted all of her.

Once they parted he stared down at her. "I've wanted to do that all week." She smiled and he smiled back wrapping his arms tighter, if possible, around her petite form.

"Then why didn't you?"

"It was my job as a guard to stand still unless someone intended harm upon the mansion."

"Wait…_was_." Kagome looked up at him with her large blue eyes.

"The guard life just isn't for me." He laughed. "Especially when you have a hot girl right in front of you trying to get your attention and you can't do anything about it."

Kagome laughed. "So…I'm just hot?"

"No…your down right beautiful. Inside," He leaned down, "And out…" and kissed her again. This time with more passion. He could see himself with her more often, if she wanted him. "So, do you want to go get a bite to eat?" He asked as they pulled apart once again .

She smiled brightly. "I'd love to. But…your changing first." She looked at his outfit and smirked. He laughed. Kagome got an extra bonus out of all this. She got a wonderful man who kissed like a god, and could see herself with him more often. She smiled softly at him.

Mission completed.

* * *

**Author Note:** Well, there you have it! I really hoped you all enjoyed it. The idea had been swarming in my head and I just decided to put it on digital paper! So please review and tell me what you think, I would greatly appreciate it!

_The End_


End file.
